Possessed
by Mikichu
Summary: After Meowth breaks a glass box encasing a demon, the demon possesses James! Mikeru, the demon, is trying to take James' soul! Will he fall for Mikeru's tricks? Please Read and Rate. Rocketshippy? Possibly.
1. Chapter 1

"Jessie, I'm scared. Our boss hates us, and we aren't going to be on his good side today. I'm frightened that-" James, a boy of about eighteen, whined, travelling up the elevator to the eleventh floor.

"You're scared? That's just like you, always scared of something," Jessie, a seventeen-year-old, crossed her arms and turned away, making her hot pink hair fly behind her.

"Least I don't yell at you for speaking your mind," James sighed, fantasizing all the things their boss would yell at them- and most likely fire them- for. "But whatever. That's just me. I'm still not sure-"

"You better be quiet, James, or I'll show how I got all those A+'s in kickboxing," Jessie threatened, knowing James would probably coop up for the rest of the day.

"Shutting up," James squeaked, backing to the corner farthest away from Jessie.

"Wise lad," Jessie lowered her gloved fist. She was very annoyed with James always whining.

Of course, she was always ticked off no matter what.

Meowth, a Pokemon greatly resembling a feline, jumped onto James' shoulder. "Meowth! I tink Jimmy's right, Jess. We're not exactly his favourites, y'know."

"Well, that's obvious, Meowth. If we're not exactly his favourites, we should work harder- and _TRY_ harder- to be his favourites."

"But I'm already trying my hardest, Jess. I-" James immediately stopped when Jessie turned to face him, her cold glare cutting through him.

"What did I say about kickboxing?" she demanded.

"…OK," James shrank back, realizing the command.

Jessie turned away again, wondering why the elevator was taking so long. Finally, the elevator dinged, and the trio stepped out into their boss' office.

"Boss?" Jessie asked confidently, hoping this would lighten his mood. (Yeah, good luck with that Jess…)

"You three again? You are really annoying me, you know," Giovanni spat as he petted his loyal Persain.

Meowth mumbled something barely audible, something about choosing favourites being stupid and all. Funny, he didn't seem to mind choosing favourites when he was the favourite….

"I get irritated too, like when James screws up all the time, and-" Jessie, obviously not thinking straight, was YELLING at her boss.

"Oh, Meowth, that wild temper of hers is going to be the death of us…" James murmered.

"IT LITTERALLY WILL BE IF YOU TWO DON'T KEEP YOUR TRAPS SHUT!!" Jessie cried.

"Geez, Jess tells me ta shut up so much, it's as if it's one of my moves or someting, eh Jimmy?" Meowth sighed.

James nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"JAMES! MEOWTH! SILENCE!" Giovanni yelled, glaring at James and the small Pokemon.

James whimpered a bit, and nodded.

Jessie rolled her eyes. _He does that every single time_, she thought.

"And Jessica!"

Jessie winced at hearing her real name.

"James isn't completely at fault here. I don't really see you being all perfect and evil!"

"Thanks," James bowed, stepping back to dodge Jessie's fist, which, surprisingly didn't come at him at the speed of light.

Giovanni ignored him. "Anyway, you three will improve. I can feel it, because you are taking this," he held up a glass box with a glowing red orb inside it. "Whenever you three are on the job, take this out of it's box. Don't break the box, or it will wreak havoc on whoever's soul it takes- Um… ignore that…"

"OK…" Jessie felt a bit uneasy after taking the glass container. What was that about taking souls?

Meowth yawned, curling up beside James' pillow. He closed his eyes, ready to take a little nap. He noticed that glass container on James' end table, and shrugged. Whatever.

James walked in shortly after, smiling as he nodded off to sleep beside Meowth. Jessie, for some reason, slept very heavily that night. Probably all the yelling she did earlier….

After she drifted off, Meowth started to thrash his tail about, knocking the glass box off of the nightstand. As the box shattered, Meowth watched as the ball rose from the bits of broken glass, making it's way up to James' bed. Meowth half-hissed, half-yelped as the ball sped down towards James.

"Oh, crap. What've I done?" Meowth leaped off the bed, watching as the… thing, absorbed itself into James' body. "Oh… my… god…" was all Meowth could say. He raced over to Jessie's bed, leaped up, and yelled as loud as he could.

Nope.

He even tried scratching her.

No answer. She didn't even stir.

Now Meowth was just plain afraid. He broke the box, and… what did their boss say about souls? He shuddered as he realized he really didn't want to know. What was that thing doing inside James?

James felt a small pain in his chest as he woke up that morning. The thing was… he couldn't see a thing. Except what looked like… a huge TV screen? Was that him and his friends on it?

_I don't like this,_ James thought.

Jessie opened her eyes, her nose hurting like someone scratched her.

"So, you're finally up," said an all-to-familiar voice beside her.

"Hm? Oh, Meowth? I'm not usually the last one up, that's odd. When did James wake up?" Jessie asked groggily.

"At de crack of dawn. His eyes just shot open and he knocked me off de bed by accident.."

Jessie thought he was kidding for a bit. "That's not like him. I wonder- WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BOX!!" Jessie cried, sitting up so fast it sent Meowth flying across the room. "Sorry."

"Dunno. It must've fell…" Meowth lied.

"OK…" Jessie decided not to inquire any further. "Where's James?"

"I tink he's on de roof, Jess ."

"OK. I'll go see him," Jessie got up and got a ladder, climbing up to the roof. "James?"

James was turned away, so she couldn't see his face. He started laughing.

It scared the living crap out of Jessie. It wasn't his usual, giddy, demented-clown/ horse-on-crack laugh. No, it was an evil, evil laugh. It sounded more evil than Giovanni's laugh.

Can't get much more evil than that.

"James? What's wrong? You sound so… odd." Jessie was shaken a bit by his laugh.

"OK? I'm fine, Jessie. Never been better!" James turned to Jessie, looking at her straight in the eye.

Jessie screamed.

"James? What… what happened to you? Your eyes… they…" Jessie couldn't finish. She nearly cried as she realized that his once soft, emerald eyes had been replaced with some sort of heartless, blood-red glare.

The way he either always had a smile on his face, or a look of complete fear, had been wiped away like a chalk drawing in the rain. Now, his face was just… feelingless.

His lavender hair had darkened to a deep mauve, and his face was deathly pale.

"I said I'm fine. Come on, let's go," he stood up, and jumped off the roof, landing like a cat on the grass. "If we want to capture Pikachu, we might as well try to find him and those twerps."

"What's wrong wit Jimmy?" Meowth asked Jessie, hitching a ride on her shoulder.

"I have no clue. He sure isn't himself…" Jessie sighed, and climbed down the ladder, running after James.

"Hey! Wait up!" she cried, sprinting around trees.

James stopped and turned around. Yep. That smile had been wiped from his face. Jessie prayed it wasn't forever that he wouldn't smile.

"WWWAAHH!! Jimmy, wat happened ta you?" Meowth yelled.

"What do you mean? I said I'm fine, three times. Hurry up," his voice was so… cold now.

Jessie nodded, stopping right beside him. "I heard some voices over there. It sounded like the twerps," she pointed to a patch of trees. Sure enough, Ash, Misty and Brock and Pikachu were all there.

"Nice. Come on, Jessie. We've got a Pikachu to catch," James motioned her over when her knelt down in the bushes. "Three… two… ONE!! Give us Pikachu!" Team Rocket jumped out of the bush.

_**Author's note: I'm sure we all know the motto, here. And if you don't, well, whatever.**_

"He'll never give you Pikachu! You twisted evildoers are- huh?" Misty stopped as she noticed James' change. "Why aren't you smiling, like you always are? And weren't your eyes green before?"

"What's wrong with a little change?" James yelled, raising his hand. A whirlwind swirled out of his glove, sending Misty screaming as she careened across the deserted road.

"Woah! Since when could you do dat, Jimmy?" Meowth cried, his mouth open in shock.

"Yeah, you couldn't do that before. That's really c-" Jessie was cut off.

"Shut up, Jessica!" James yelled, using the whirlwind on her.

Ash and Brock were uninterested, but Misty was just plain worried. _What the hell has gotten into him?_ she wondered.

Jessie screamed as she flew back into a tree, knocking her out.

The James who was plunged in darkness, (who I shall call "Pure James") was crying. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU IDIOT, DON'T HURT HER!! I LOVE HER!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't tear his tear-filled eyes away from the screen.

He could only watch as he hurt his only friends.

Jess!" Meowth scrambled over to the unconscious girl. "Wat have you done?"

"I blasted her, you idiotic ally cat! You're not even good for battling anymore! I bet we wouldn't be such failures if you weren't here!" James bellowed.

Meowth stepped back as James' words ripped right through him. Did James really say that? Why would he say things like that to him? Is he really that stupid?

Now the "twerps" were just… plain confused, wondering the same things as Meowth and Pure James. "What the hell are you saying, you moron?!" Pure James was just mad, now. "Why am I doing this?"

"You aren't…" a voice came from everywhere and all around him, chilling him to the bone. "You're physical body is, but I've possessed it. You are the soul."

"S-soul? You mean I'm dead?"

"No, no. Not yet. As you hurt your friends, you may decide to close those eyelids of yours, allowing me to take you. Sure, you'll NEVER see them again, your physical self will eventually kill them, but you won't see it happen."

The "physical" James, (the one who's possessed) raised his hand again. A black rope came out of his hand this time, snaring Pikachu and rendering him helpless.

Caught.

Jessie stirred a bit, and opened her eyes. "James got him?" she wondered aloud, fully alert. She remembered what he had said. Shut up.

That was nothing compared to what he would do tomorrow.

She reached down her shirt and pulled out her half of the shell she had given him.

**Flashback:**

"**Here James. My mom gave me these half shells on a string so I can give them to my friend! When we put them together, they make a whole shell, meaning that we're best friends!"**

**End Flashback:**

"Oh, James, I hope you still have yours. I hope we are still friends… Meowth, what's wrong?" Jessie looked down at a very upset Meowth, wondering what was wrong.

Meowth told her what happened while she was knocked out, and she gasped.

"What is wrong with James? That's not something he would say…" she widened her eyes slowly, realizing what was wrong. "That box…" she whispered, just audible to Meowth.

_This is all my fault?_ he wondered, feeling so horrible with himself he could just cry. Meowth sighed._ I don't believe dis. I made Jimmy…. a monster…_

"How could have that thing just have fallen? The end table was perfectly flat…" Jessie wondered aloud. "Meowth, are you sure you didn't knock it down in your sleep?"

"Maybe I did, in my sleep. I remember waving my tail…" Meowth said with ease. Well, it wasn't EXACTLY lying, after all.

That night, Jessie was woken by a soft padding on the floor. "Meowth? What are you doing here? Don't you always sleep by James?"

Instead of answering , he asked a question of his own. "Jess, can I sleep wit you tonight?"

She nodded, and picked Meowth up, setting him on her pillow. Jessie sat up, looking out her window at the stars. Meowth hopped onto her lap, nearly crying. "Dat glare… dose words… dey just cut right trough me…"

Jessie started stroking him in an attempt to cheer him up. "It's OK, Meowth. He would never say that to you. That wasn't James talking," she smiled when Meowth looked up, his eyes watering.

He nodded. "I suppose, but it still hurts my feelings…"

Jessie sighed, lying back down. "Yeah. James… he's a… a monster now."

Pure James felt his heart rip. His eyes watered. "I'm sorry Jessie. I can't control myself… I really didn't mean those things. I'm sorry." _Oh, what's the use? She can't hear me… Meowth can't either. _He put his face in his hands and felt tears on his cheeks. Never in his life has he been this sad, felt this horrible, cried this much.

If only Jessie could hear him…

"Meowth! Did you hear that?" Jessie sat up again, careful not to shoot Meowth against the wall again.

"Hear wat, Jess?" Meowth opened one eye, looking up as Jessie.

"I swear I heard James… not the dark James, but the original James. I heard crying, and someone saying sorry…" Jessie looked around, noting that James' voice was also a bit deeper than before.

"I'm sorry, Jessie…" Pure James wailed.

"There it is again!" Jessie darted her eyes back and forth.

"Hey, I tink I hear it too! Jimmy? Where are ya?" Meowth called.

"Meowth? Jessie? You can hear me?" Pure James stopped sobbing.

"Yes, we can!" Jessie smiled.

"I don't know where I am… I can see all of you, even my 'possessed' self. I hate seeing you guys hurt; I feel like it's my fault…" Pure James cried again.

Jessie was touched.

"It ain't your fault, Jimmy!" Meowth cried. "You're possessed!"

"I should have fought back…" Pure James' voice echoed throughout the cabin.

"You couldn't, Jimmy! You was possessed by dat ting while you was sleeping!" Meowth told him.

"How do you know? You were asleep!" Jessie asked suspiciously.

"De breaking glass woke me up, and I saw it go INTO Jimmy," Meowth said truthfully.

"Oh."

Pure James realized Meowth was right. How would he fight back, sleeping like a rock? Still, how could he have been so cruel to Meowth back there? And why did he blast Jessie, the one he loved?

Damn that demon!

James woke at the crack of dawn again. He looked at Jessie, then in the mirror. Has his hair gotten darker, or had his skin got paler? Or both?

"Whatever," James thought out loud. He didn't care. Wait, why were his eyes so glazed?

_Stop taking interest in stupid thoughts like your appearance!_ he thought, scolding himself. "What is this?" asked himself, taking the shell in his palm. Inscribed on the back was "Best Friends" in neat handwriting.

"What the hell?" he murmured.

He noticed the other half of the shell held by a gold chain around Jessie's neck, like his. "Oh, I see. We were best friends."

The words echoed through Pure James' head. "Were? What does that mean?!" he asked, knowing the devastating truth.

Today he would shatter Jessie's heart.

Jessie woke up to find James -again- not there in his bed. Meowth was sleeping on her chest, all curled up. "Wake up," she said, shaking him gently.

"Huh? Oh. Hi, Jess," Meowth yawned. "You got any plans for getting back de Jimmy we all know and love?" he asked counting down in his head. 3...2...1...

Jessie blushed. "I do not love him!"

"Yes you do, human. I figured it out, human. How 'bout dat, human?" Meowth counted down again.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FELINE!!" Jessie cried, shaking Meowth waaaaaaay harder than she did before.

"Right on time…" Meowth snickered.

Jessie sighed. "Sorry."

"It's OK."

"Jessie? You up?" James' voice echoed in Jessie's head. It still scared her a bit.

"Yeah, I'm up. And yes, I'm coming with Meowth," Jessie answered, opening to the door.

"We're assigned to catch a Chimchar. Come on," James said roughly, walking north.

Jessie just nodded, and ran to catch up with James.

The gang, once again, ran into Ash, Misty and Brock. This time they wanted his Chimchar. (Duh.)

**Author's note: What did I say earlier about the motto?**

"James, use that… black rope thing you used on Pikachu. That was really neat!" Jessie smiled, looking at James.

"I'll use it when I want to, Jessica," James hissed coldly.

"Woah, Jimmy. She was just saying to catch dat Chimchar wit dat ting you used de oder day," Meowth said, regretting it after what James was going to do next.

"I know!"

"Then why were you so damn cold!?" Jessie yelled.

"Because," James said, taking the seashell. "Just because." On the last word, he pulled, snapping the chain, and threw the fragile white shell to the ground.

The shell shattered.

"Get my drift?" James glared at her icily.

Jessie knelt down beside it, ready to bawl her eyes out. There were too many pieces for her to pick up.

A perfect replica of her heart.

James rolled his eyes and walked away.

Between sobs, Jessie yelled, "James you heartless, cold man! What about your promise? You lied, James!"

James froze in his tracks and turned around, and revealed his frosty, piercing look. "That was then. This is now. Then, we were friends. Now… now ... I hate you, Jessica."


	2. Chapter 2

Those last four words made Pure James feel like he'd been shot in the chest. "Oh god…" he whispered. "Now she'll hate me so much… Jessie! Don't cry, please…" James started to cry harder than Jessie.

"I can't take this anymore," he sobbed.

"Then come with me…" the voice was back!

"I'll never fall to you!" Pure James screamed in anger.

"What the hell is up with James?" Ash asked Misty.

"How should I know?" Misty inquired dully.

Jessie just stood there, sobbing, not caring if the twerps saw her. Anyone would cry if their friend did that to them.

It now sickened her, thinking of James as a friend.

Meowth ran up to James. "Alright, dat's it!!" he cried, sinking his teeth into James' shoulder.

"WHY YOU MANGY ALLY CAT!!" James knocked Meowth into Jessie in one swipe of his hand.

Jessie fell down due to the impact. "James…" she whispered before she broke into tears again, her sadness landing on Meowth's head.

"Your tears don't soften me," James crossed his arms, and headed back to the base.

"Jess," Meowth hopped on my shoulder and rubbed her cheek with his, wanting to cheer her up.

"Meowth?" Jessie looked at him. "Thanks. At least I can trust you with friendship. I wonder… did he really, really mean that?"

Meowth was shocked she would actually think he hated her. "Of course not! He's possessed, remember?"

"I don't care, Meowth. I think he really hates me…" Jessie cried, and followed James to their cabin.

Pure James was just horrified now. She though he hated her? No! He would never hate her! He loved her! "Jessie! Jessie, I love you! Don't cry!" _Dang, she can't hear me…_

Meowth felt real sorry for Jessie, knowing he made this happen.

"Jessie? What is it?" Giovanni demanded, seeing only her in his office.

"Somehow, that glass container broke, and it possessed James!" Jessie cried. She could swear she heard a quiet "Good," from Giovanni.

"Then bring him down to earth. If you can," Giovanni fought to keep himself from smiling.

"How? You have to help! He has no heart! All he can do is steal Pokemon now!" Jessie begged.

"Exactly."

James stood by the oak tree, tending his wound. "That stupid feline," he muttered, very annoyed. "I wish that moron didn't understand English. Ah, this hurts so much…"

He bandaged his shoulder, and walked over to the cliff side, looking at the river. "I like this body. It's so easy to take advantage of. That James is so weak."

"I'm not weak!" Pure James cried in protest.

"Weaker than that lovesick idiot, Jessie. I went after you because I needed a puppet-ish body."

"She's no idiot!" Pure James was infuriated.

James laughed a bit. "Uh-huh. And Meowth is really a Moltres in disguise," he said, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "I love to argue with puppets. I hear that Jessica has told Giovanni. If I could just get her out of the way without that stupid ally cat noticing," James thought for a bit, then shrugged. "I guess it never hurts to have more blood on a knife than needed."

"Blood on a… OH MY GOD!!" Pure James covered his mouth with his hands. "You're gonna kill them, aren't you?" he whispered, shaking.

"You bet, lover boy. Hey, stop shaking, I have a headache!" James hit himself on the side of his head, making Pure James yelp and fall over. He swore under his breath. "Jessie won't be killed. She's smart."

"Not when she's as in love with the one who's after her. She'll be in to much shock to move as I bring the blade down," James laughed evilly for a minute or so. "Um, anyway… I think I'll do it tonight. Better sooner than later."

Pure James sighed. _If only I could stop him. Giving up my soul isn't going to help now…. Not like it ever would,_ he thought.

Jessie woke up at around nine, stretching as she got out of bed. James, as always, wasn't in his bed. She saw him on the horizon, a bandage on his arm where Meowth bit him. Was... was that a steak knife in his hand?

Meowth noticed the blade. "Oh...my...god... is Jimmy gonna kill us?" Meowth asked, shaking in fear. He hopped onto Jessie's shoulder, hoping the answer was a definite "no".

James opened to door and smiled in a sinister way. "You smart little kitty. You know, curiosity killed the cat, but today," he raised the knife, "I'll do the honours."

Meowth yelped and hopped away, the knife grazing his tail. He winced in pain. "Watch the t- WAAAHHH!!" he ran out of the way as the blade came down again.

"James, why are you doing this?" Jessie cried.

James turned his attention to her. "Oh, I just loathe you two is all. So, I take it you wish to be first?"

Pure James screamed half in fright, half in fury as James brought down the murderous blade, punched, and shattered the screen.

James stopped the knife less than an inch away from Jessie's chest. He dropped it on the ground, and clutched his head as it throbbed.

Jessie saw her chance. She picked up Meowth, and ran as fast as she could, having no idea where she was headed.

Pure James watched as the screen repaired itself, and Jessie was... gone. "OH GOD!! Did he kill her...?" he whispered. He noted that there was no blood on the knife, so she must have got away. "YYYYYAAAYYYYY!!" he cried, rejoicing.

James tilted his head to one side quickly, making Pure James fall over again. "You idiot! You made her get away!"

"I know!!" Pure James laughed his giddy laugh.

James shuddered. "Don't EVER do that again," he yelled. "It's fricking creepy."

Jessie stopped to catch her breath after a while.

"Jess, I'm really scared here. What if he catches up to us and we die? I don't wanna die…" Meowth frowned.

Jessie reassuringly stroked his furry back. "It'll be OK, Meowth," she hoped more than meant it.

"I sure hope dat you're right, Jess," Meowth looked into Jessie's eyes, his own looking so sad, yet cute at the same time. "And I also hope Jimmy will come down ta eart before it's too late."

Jessie nodded. "I hope so too," she smiled, looking back at Meowth. "Ah, you look so cute."

"Thanks," Meowth smiled, curling up in Jessie's arms. "You aren't so bad yourself," he chuckled. "For once."

"I heard that," Jessie laughed.

"Uh-oh. So… what do we do now? We can't go back to base, so we're stuck out here," Meowth sighed.

Jessie thought for a bit. "I'll look for some berries or something. What should you do?"

"Not sure. Can I come wit you, in case Jimmy finds us? I don't like dat thought of him finding us and being all alone," Meowth replied.

"Understandable. You may come with me, Meowth," Jessie stepped into the bush, looking all around for berries. Oh, there are some- oh, those are poisonous. What about- no, those aren't ripe…

She decided to look for some wood and some shelter. Some flint would be useful as well, and- oh! What was that noise? It sounded like a huge Pokemon, or worse, (for now, anyway) James.

"Meowth!" Meowth cried, hiding behind Jessie. "W- w- wat was dat?" he stuttered. "It sounded scary."

"I don't know," Jessie gulped, shaking. "I suppose there's just one way to find out."

"Er, Jess, I'm gonna stay here, okay?" Meowth hopped away over to a tree.

"Sure," Jessie took a deep breath to calm herself. "Alright here it goes," she sighed, stepping away into the darkness of the forest.

She didn't come back for a long time. When she did come back, Meowth was scared out of his wits for her. "Jess, where have ya been?" he cried, running to greet her like a cat running to greet it's owner home from work. Then he saw her.

Jessie carried a full-grown, female Meowth in her arms. The Meowth, who they named Luminia, was very badly injured. She had scrapes all over her body and a broken leg, and she was barely breathing.

"Oh, no! Wat happened ta her?" Meowth asked. The Meowth was very beautiful, he had to admit. He wasn't sure if he loved her, however.

"The thing we heard was a huge Charizard. This little fella was fighting it," Jessie explained, setting Luminia on the ground between her and Meowth. She sat down, with her legs crossed.

"I see. Is dere anyting we can do?" Meowth asked, bending over Luminia.

"I don't know, Meowth. There isn't a Pokemon Center for miles, and we don't have any supplies with us," Jessie sighed. "Oh, you _LIKE_ her, don't you?"

"Yes. You see? I'm easier dan you humans," Meowth crossed his arms, than looked down at Luminia. "So… she's not going to make it den?"

Jessie shook her head. "I don't think so. We should still try, though," she smiled.

"Careful Jess, or you might go soft," Meowth joked.

Jessie giggled. "You stay here with her. I'll find some food for her. What do you Meowths eat?" she asked.

Meowth shrugged. "Mostly berries," he replied.

Jessie nodded, then stepped away until Meowth wasn't able to see her.

"Me…Meowth?" Luminia opened her brown eyes, looking up at Meowth. "Me meowth?" she asked.

"Me? My name's Meowth!" Meowth replied, licking her wounds in concern. "Are you OK?"

Luminia shook her head. "Meow, Meowth," she said appreciatively.

"No problem, beautiful," Meowth replied, smiling. "My friend is looking for some food for us. Her name is Jessie. This may sound odd, but Jessie is a human," he told her.

Luminia's eyes widened. "Me me meowth?"

"Yes, you heard me right."

Luminia registered the information. It took her a full thirty seconds. She lifted her head, her neck hurting like hell as she did so. Her head fell down onto her paws again, and she curled up. "Meowth…"

Meowth patted her head. "Don't worry, just go ahead and rest, Luminia. You'll need it," he said.

Luminia half nodded, and her breathing became deeper. She was getting a bit better now that she has someone to talk to. Still, she wasn't too sure how he made friends with a human. Was it because he could speak English?

Then she heard a female voice speaking. "Meowth, I found some chokecherries. Do like them?"

"I sure do! Hey, Luminia, do you?" Meowth asked.

Luminia smiled. "Meow!"

"She says yes."

Jessie grinned. "She woke while I was gone?" she asked.

"Yeah, she did," Meowth answered. "How many do you have, Jess? Wow, that's a lot of cherries…"

Jessie agreed, and popped one in her mouth. "Here, you two share these, and I'll have these," she gave them a portion of the dark-coloured berries.

"Tanks, Jess," Meowth took the berries and gave some to Luminia. "You hungry?"

"Me me," Luminia shook her head.

"You aren't? I'll save some for you then," Meowth compromised.

Luminia thanks him, and licked his cheek. Meowth blushed. "Gee, tanks, Luminia!"

Luminia closed her eyes and went to sleep, making Meowth afraid she died for a bit.

Jessie finished off her cherries. "You do realize she wasn't really fighting a Charizard, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah. So what really happened?" Meowth replied, asking his own question.

"She ran into James."

Meowth dropped his cherries. "…WAT? YOU MEAN JIMMY'S HERE IN DIS WOODS RIGHT NOW!? WE HAVE TA RUN!!" he yelled, not thinking.

"Who's there?" James' voice echoed as it bounced off of some trees. Jessie heard his footsteps growing closer.

"Oh, crap," she whispered. She grabbed Meowth and Luminia, running as fast as she could. "He's after us..."

"Tank you, Captain Obvious," Meowth saluted.

Luminia laughed. "Meowth me meow!"

"Ha! Yeah!" Meowth giggled.

"Care to repeat that little comment?" Jessie shot Luminia a dirty look.

"Me..."

James then saw them as they ran into a clearing. He took the pocketknife he has cut that pathetic Meowth with and threw it straight at Jessie.

No wind.

No disturbance.

Right on target.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this, and I sure hope it's not too bad. Tell me in a review! And all those who have favorited it, or at least put it on their "Alert" list, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BOOSTING MY MORALE!! Anyway, sorry for the wait. Along with the story. :D

...

"WAAHH! Jess, look out!" Meowth cried, hopping out of Jessie's arms and knocking the knife off it's course.

Luminia stared at him in disbelief. That thing could have killed him! That human, Jessie, must be a real close friend…

"Me me meow Meowth?" she asked in concern

Meowth nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Luminia frowned, noting a scar on his arm where he knocked the blade off course. "Meow meowth," she said, licking his cut.

Meowth smiled. "Thanks," he got up and hopped into Jessie's arms, holding Luminia's hand. "You're a real pal, Luminia."

James lost them after a while, tired after all the running. _Whatever. I'll run into them again soon, and when I do, they will die,_ he promised himself.

Jessie stopped again, finding a cave to rest in. "I wonder if we lost him…" Jessie wondered out loud.

"Well, I don't see him, but it's hard ta tell for sure," Meowth replied, curling up on some leaves with Luminia. "He's bound to be tricky."

Jessie sighed. "Yeah. Tell me if I die, okay?" she joked. "But in all seriousness, I really hope that we don't die before we wake."

"Meowth? Me meow?" Luminia asked.

"Touche," Meowth replied.

Jessie sat in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest. She rested her chin on her legs, thinking about the shell and all that has happened. _Why him? And why did our boss want this to happen?_ she thought. _I suppose that's for him to know and for me to find out._

She looked out the cave entrance and spotted a beach leading down to the sea. Jessie got up and walked toward the sand, the sand turning white as she waltzed across it.

Sitting down again, she looked across the water at the rising moon, silver and full. The water was nearly still as glass. The wind pulled at her long pink hair and her jacket, and it carried her song of misery said to no one but the sea.

It wasn't strong enough to carry her tears.

The water lapped onto the shore, soaking her bare feet. She sighed, and started walking into the sea, embracing the cool water.

Luminia opened her eyes, and shook Meowth as hard as she could. "Meowth! Me meow!"

Meowth woke up, and saw Jessie. "WAH!! JESSIE, ARE YOU INSANE?"

The water was now up to Jessie's knees. She stopped, and turned around. "You stupid cat, I wasn't going to kill myself. Some guardian you are, forgetting about what you're actually guarding."

"Oh… right," he felt a bit embarrassed.

Luminia raised one eyebrow. "Me Meowth?" she asked.

"Don't ask."

Luminia nodded, as Jessie took one last look at the moon, and ran back into the cave fearing James would see her.

Pure James sighed, laying down and staring at the darkness above. Nothing interesting was happening, so he might as well just get his freedom to not stare at the screen.

He wished that before he was possessed like this, he had told Jessie how he felt about her. That probably would never happen now, seeing as he was gonna kill her.

A female singing voice interrupted his thoughts. The song and the voice was beautiful, that was for sure. And by beautiful, he meant sad.

"I'm not sure how this happened,

"And I'm not sure why.

"Now you have no heart,

"Now I wish to die.

"I hope I die before I wake,

"This pain is more than I can take,

"A heart never whole,

"One blacked soul…"

The song made Pure James really depressed, beyond what he had been so far. Somehow, he knew that melody, maybe from his childhood?

James decided that he needed to lay down for a while, and he soon fell asleep.

Jessie woke as the golden sunlight streamed into the cave. She yawned, and sat up, rubbing her sore back. She WAS sleeping on granite, after all.

"SWEET JESUS THE WATER'S FREEZING!!"

Jessie raised one eyebrow, and looked out of the cave. She saw a man about 15, with snow-white hair and kitty ears and also some whiskers, shivering as he stood waist-deep in water. She shrugged it off.

Luminia rolled over, hurting all over because of her scratches. "Meow…" she sighed, eating a chokecherry. She looked up at Jessie, then walked over to her and rubbed her leg in greeting.

"Morning, Luminia," Jessie smiled. "Meowth!" she called, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"I'm here!" Meowth hopped into the cave.

"Me me meow?" Luminia asked.

"I was just down by dat sea over dere," Meowth replied, pointing the sparkling blue water.

Jessie walked outside. "Well, we should go. I saw James."

Meowth quickly agreed, and walked away with Jessie. "Why didn't he see you?"

"He was asleep," Jessie replied, walking towards the forest.

"I see," Meowth said, nuzzling Luminia.

Jessie nodded, scooping up Meowth and carrying Luminia like an infant in her arms. "Gee, she sure is doing well. She just might make it, Meowth!" she smiled, her smile real for the first time since James' possession.

Meowth grinned. "Awesome, Jess!"

Luminia rolled over, facing Meowth. "Meow, me meowth," she yawned.

"Really? How bad is it?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Meow, Meowth. Me me meow, MEOW."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "As Youko and Swordhunter once said, 'Poke-talk was doomed to fail," she quoted one of her favourite Youtube videos. (And if they are actually reading this, Youko or Swordhunter, WTFP is the best, hands down. Just letting you know how much I appreciate you two.)

Meowth glared at her, then turned his attention back to Luminia. "That bad, huh?"

Luminia nodded.

"What did she say?" Jessie asked.

"She says her paw hurts something horrible," Meowth replied.

"Well, let's try to get to a town or something," Jessie said, noting a sign saying "Pallet Town ahead".

She stopped for a bit, looking like one of those Anime characters with the huge, pupil-less white eyes and big triangular mouth. "That… that twerp lives there, doesn't he?" Jessie asked.

Meowth remembered that black-haired boy saying: "I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" "Yep," he sighed. "Well, we're close to a city, anyway. At least we know we're in Kanto," Meowth reasoned.

"Whatever," Jessie shrugged, sending Meowth to the ground.

"OOF! Hey!" he frowned.

"Sorry."

"Race you, Gary!" Jessie heard the twerp's voice. She noted a sharp pain in her cheek, and she put her hand there to inspect it. She pulled her hand away to discover blood. She wasn't at all surprised, but she noticed that her whole face hurt in places, and her whole body was home to many scars. Her outfit was stained a scarlet nearly everywhere, and her long pink hair was all messy.

She felt two children ram right into her, and a third knocked her over. "Ouch," she murmured, nearly landing on Meowth.

"Don't mind them miss, they- Jessie? What happened to you?" Misty asked, her eyes widening a bit.

"Yeah, it's me," she sighed, for once not glaring at her whenever she saw her.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked in concern, cocking it's head a little.

"You better not zap me, you stupid yellow rat," Meowth hissed.

"Hey, who's that?" Brock asked, leaning in towards Luminia.

"How do you see with your eyes always closed? Anyway, this is Luminia. She's badly injured," Jessie answered.

"Like you?" Misty asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm fine."

"No you ain't, Jess," Meowth hopped onto her shoulder. "You're hurt pretty bad, if I do say so myself. Did ya run into Mimi last night or something?"

"No," Jessie answered bluntly, standing up.

"You know, you could stay with us," Ash spoke up, for once not being a brick.

"You sure, Ash?" Jessie asked.

Ash recoiled a bit. "How do you know my name?"

"You'd think after stalking someone over at least a year for their freakishly strong Pikachu you would get to know their names," Meowth hopped onto Ash's free shoulder.

Misty nodded. "I think he's right, Ash. Where is your house anyway?"

Gary's mouth finally moved after hanging open for the whole time. "It's over there by where they're building the Pokemon Center," he pointed to a half-finished building.

"Speaking of Pokemon Centers..." Brock leaned over Jessie's shoulder, "we should get that Luminia over to one."

Jessie nodded.

"Ash?" Misty asked.

"Oh, right. FLY!" he yelled, and his Spearow (he has a Spearow in my fanfiction. So there.) came out of a Pokeball. "Get us to Saffron City, near the Pokemon Center!" he cried, pointing south.

"...Saffron is THAT WAY, twerp," Meowth pointed in the right direction.

"Whatever."

They all hopped onto the bird Pokemon, Jessie struggling a bit because of her sore legs. She loved the feeling of flying, for it felt like a form of freedom, and the wind through her hair made the feeling better.

"Speeaaarrrooowww!" the Spearow cried, landing in front of the Pokemon Center.

Jessie hopped off, and winced a bit in pain. She ran into the Center, Nurse Joy immediatly noticing Luminia's condition. She took the small Pokemon, taking her into the room where they apparently make them all better.

Jessie sat down beside a small boy with blond hair. About a half-hour passed before Nurse Joy came out with Luminia, a yellow cast on her front paw. "She'll be OK," the Nurse said.

"Thank you," Jessie smiled, taking Luminia. She walked outside, and stood beside Misty.

"FLY!!" Ash cried, throwing his Pokeball again. Again they flew, this time the Spearow landing in front of Ash's house. "Thanks," Jessie smiled. "You aren't really that bad at all."

...

"Who is she?" Ash's mother asked after Jessie went upstairs.

"Well... her name is Jessie and she's hurt badly," Brock explained. "She's in Team Rock-"

"AHHHH, MY PERFECTION!! DAMN IT ALL!!" Jessie cried.

Ash's mother stood up. "Team Rocket, huh? That would explain the Meowth, but WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ASH!!" she cried.

"Mom, something's wrong with her! Why would she end up horribly scraped without James right there by her? Something's happened to her, and she wouldn't just run off without James," Ash explained.

"Ash is right. It's obvious she has the hots for him, so she wouldn't just run off. She's usually so strong, and-" Misty began.

"James is just a friend! F.R.I.E.N.D!!" Jessie cried, blushing as she ran down the stairs.

"But you want more dan dat!" Meowth snickered.

"SHUT IT!!"

Meowth shrank back in his chair. "Okay..."

Ash's mother blinked a bit in confusion. "Erm... what's going on with you, Jessie?"

"Well..." she shut her eyes tight to stop the tears she felt burning her eyes. "James is possessed...he...he...he tried to kill me and Meowth," she didn't open her eyes the whole time.

Ash, Brock and Misty all gasped. "That explains his eye color change, but... really! Why would he do that? Who's possessing him?" Misty asked, her face showing her concern.

"I have no clue, Misty. I have no clue..." Jessie replied. She opened her eyes. "I just hope who- or what- ever is doing this stops soon."

"Jess... do ya tink he's tryin to hurt us 'cause he really hates us?" Meowth asked.

The words ripped at Jessie's heart in a flash. "Oh dear god... I hope not," she sobbed.

Jessie! Look out!" Brock cried, pushing her out of the way.

"Ah! What was that for? I- huh?" Jessie felt a shard of glass cut her arm. She looked behind her to see the window was broken. A flash of orange light caught her eye. "WAAAHH!! FIRE!" she cried, getting on her hands and kneees.

"Run!" Ash's mother opened the door and everyone ran out.

Almost everyone.

Jessie sat down. "That was close," she sighed.

"Huh? Jessie..." Ash looked around.

"What is it Ash?" Brock looked at Ash with a look of question on his face.

"...Where's Meowth?"


	4. Chapter 4

Um, again, sorry for the wait, people. Really busy lately. :(. I try. I need more reveiws, by the way.

...

Jessie's sapphire blue eyes widened, her heart speeding up. "Meowth... Meowth is still in there?" she asked, staring at the burning home.

Brock looked around. "Well, I don't see him anywhere, Jessie. We better- JESSIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?? ARE YOU INSANE!? GET OUT OF THERE!!"

"Where's she g- WHAT? SHE MUST BE INSANE!!" Ash cried.

If you didn't already guess, Jessie was running into the building, calling Meowth's name. "Meowth! Meowth, where are you?"

Bright orange and red flames, scarlet as rubies, licked at nearly everything in the house with greed and hunger. The coffee table was now no more that a pile of grey ashes. A pathetic whine came from upstairs: "Jess? Dat you?"

Jessie regognized the voice instantly. "Meowth! Yes, yes it's me! Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs, dat's all I know."

Jessie gulped as she started climing the stairs. She gave a startled cry as one of the stairs - now made of embers- gave way beneth her feet.

"Jess! You OK?" came Meowth's voice. He had obiously heard her shout.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reached the top floor, and looked into one room on her left. The room had sheets, that were once nicely made up, on the burning bed. Jessie made out a Charmander pattern on the quilt on top of it. A clock stood on the wodden nightstand next to the bed, a Pidgey on a spring popping out every now and then. On the wall was a poster of a Charmander, a Squirtle, and a Bulbasaur on it. "Must be the twerp's room," she muttered, looking to her right. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bit of a shadow. She thought nothing of it.

"Meowth!" she cried again, hoping he'd reply so she could follow his voice.

"Over here!" came a muffled cry from under the bed.

"Meowth!" Jessie grinned, leaping through the flames. "Hm... so how do I get you out? Can you crawl out or something?"

"As long as you promise me a Burn Heal," Meowth comprimised.

"No problem. Now come out," Jessie got down on her knees.

Meowth nodded, and slowly his face emerged from under the matress, followed by the rest of his body. Jessie scooped him up and ran toward the stairs. She spun around, seeing the ebony shadow again. Whatever was casting it finnaly showed itself. It was a person a few inches taller than Jessie, and she- he- IT had ebony hair and smokey-grey wings. "So, how do you like your new friend?" it asked. "Isn't he horrible? You should get back at him. Both of you. I can help you."

Jessie hesitated. The voice creeped her out a bit, but it was no-where close to how scared she was when she heard James' voice for the first time. "...How?" she finnaly managed to bring out.

The thing closed it's colorless eyes. "I can enter your soul, and make you do all things you may have always thought of doing. Have you ever been so mad at him you wanted to kill him?"

_I don't like where this is going,_ Jessie thought. _What is this thing talking about? Has it gotten to James, and now trying to get me? Or is it really trying to help me?_ "Never. I'd never murder James_. You hear me? NEVER!!_"

_Good Lord, _the thing thought,_ if looks could kill I'd be pushing up the daisies. _"Stop glaring at me. I'm only trying to help."

"Murder doesn't solve anyting," Meowth crossed his burnt arms.

"Hm. Care to explain the wars then?"

It had him there.

"How will you help? Are you the thing that has him?" Jessie asked.

The thing looked a bit taken aback. "Erm... no. No. Not at all."

"You lie like a rug," Meowth snickered.

"This is no time for joking, Meowth. Listen, thing, if you want to help me get out of his body and never. Come. Back," Jessie spat the last three words like merely saying them would scald her tounge.

"No can do, pretty girl. He's about to snap an give me his soul. I won't miss THAT," the thing dissapeared in a swirl of grey smoke.

Jessie blinked in confusion. "...I wonder what that thing was. Whatever. Let's get outta here before we end up Dead," she smiled. "Or worse." Jessie added fretfully under her breath.

...

"Jessie! You made it out!" Ash cried, for once being happy she was alive.

Jessie nodded. "We both did, but Meowth needs a burn heal badly."

Misty reached into her pocket. "Good thing I always carry one just in case," she sprayed Meowth with the liquid, his burns disapearing on contact with the stuff.

"Oh for the love of god, you have everything in that pocket," Brock rolled his eyes, although no-one would ever tell because they're always. Closed. All. The. Time.

Misty stuck out her tongue. "Shut it."

Jessie noticed the first star coming out. "Was I in there that long?" she asked.

Brock nodded. "We were afraid you were dead. Ash actually was lighting some candles and waving them in the air because he thought you died," he laughed a bit.

Night soon enveloped them in it's black silk. "So wat do we do now since your house is all gone?" Meowth asked, gazing up at the stars.

Ash shrugged. "Hey Misty, do you have an inflateable tent in your pocket?" he joked.

Jessie giggled.

Misty pounded the living snot out of him.

Brock put his face in his palm while Ash was at mercy to the red-head. "They'll never learn..."

Jessie shrugged. "At least she's not hitting him with a frying pa-" she was interupted by a clang. "...Nevermind."

Brock grabbed her. "Did you hear that?"

"GET OFF ME YOU LOVESICK PUPPY!!" Jessie shrieked. "Hear what? ...Meowth, stop breathing on my neck. It's creepy."

"Sorry."

"I heard some twigs cracking," Brock explained, getting up and brushing himself off. "I- MISTY!" he shouted as Misty screamed and disapeared into a bush. (Dun dun duun.)

Jessie gasped. "Could it be James?" she wondered aloud.

"I hope so. I want to see what happened to him. I was facing away when Misty saw he'd changed," Brock answered.

"No you don't hope so, you moron."

"OK.." Brock squeaked meekly, noting Jessie's gloved fist being raised.

A sinister laugh echoed through the otherwise silent night, giving Jessie the chills. "Jesssiiiccaaa..." a deep voice called, scaring her even more. "There's nothing wrong with being dead. Really."

"I don't b-beleive y-you..." Jessie managed to stutter, trembling. Brock grabbed her in an attepmt to steady her. "Thanks," she smiled a bit, then she heard the voice again, surrounding her, trapping her. "That's because you don't trust me. I'll show you DEATH!!" at the last word a figure leaped from the bushes, and Jessie swear she saw a glint of silver in the figure's hand. The shape of Misty stumbled out of the bush, and she had cuts all over her body like poor Jessie.

"James is... a montster now, Jessie..." Misty collaped onto the dewy ground.

Ash and Brock ran over to her. Jessie was too terrified to move. Was Misty dead? James was here now. Would he finally succeed in killing her? Was he right behind her now, planning to plunge his knife into her back? "Oh god..." she whispered, her voice trembling.

"RAAHH!!" James leaped out of the bush, tackling Jessie and throwing her to the ground. "You're dead, Jessica," he spat.

Pure James groaned and leaned his head back. "Ohhh, not agaiiiaaann..." he sobbed. It seemed his eyes where glued to the screen thing. He couldn't so much as blink.

Jessie screamed and pushed him away, running away. She had no idea where. She just want to go. Anywhere.

"WWAAAHHH JESS YOU FORGOT MEEEOOOWWTTHHH!!" Meowth ran up to her and hopped onto her shoulder.

It was so cold they could both see their breath. They'd been running for a full hour, and Jessie's throat felt like daggers of ice were penetrating her neck. James was still chasing them, his eyes appearing to be... a bit glazed, his eyes set on her moonlit figure.

She couldn't run anymore. Her legs were sore and her throat, like I said, was almost frozen. But at the same time she couldn't stop. She wasn't going to stop when James was right behind her. Though she felt so weak...

James noticed this right away. He put on an extra bust of speed and tackled her again, dagger in hand. He saw her fear. The fear in her sapphire eyes. Her beautiful, innocent, deep sapphire eyes..._ James. You. Moron._ he scolded himself. He saw her fear anyway. He fed off of it. A twisted smile spead across his deathly pale face.

Jessie saw the greed for her blood on his dagger in his blood scarlet eyes. She couldn't bear it, seeing how much he wanted her to die. She closed her eyes to blink back the tears she felt burning in her eyes. "Tell you what, I'll give you a head start," she heard, and she immedeatly got up and ran off, Meowth on her shoulder.

James hit his head sever times. "YOU MORON!! WHAT DID YOU JUST MAKE ME SAY?!" he spat viciously.

"...I gave her a head start..." James squeaked, afraid he'd hit himself so hard he'd get knocked out.

James instead rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever. I'll still kill her anyway."

Pure James had to admit he was right.

...

"So... it's been half an hour. When's Jimmy gonna come for us?" Meowth asked, bored as Jessie sat down and rested.

"I'd like to say never, Meowth, but I know that's not true," Jessie sighed, gazing up at the moon.

Meowth agreed. "Erm... Jess?" he asked nervously.

"What?"

"LOOK OUT!!"

Jessie yelped as she felt herself being pulled back, someone's gloved hand around her stomach. She felt the dreaded thing she just wanted to not be ture: She felt the cold knife against the tanned skin of her neck , the silvery gleam on the blade just barely vivible as the moon sunk beneath some clouds. Her breath quickeded as did her heart. Then a dark, familier voice whispered mockigly in her ear: "You're a bit cute when you're scared, you know."

...

Yes, ANOTHER CLIFFIE!! HAHA!! I'm so evil for that. Should I kill Jessie off? Or does she get lucky again and live? Only time will tell in Chapter five!


	5. Chapter 5

OK, disclaimer time. I don't own Pokemon or Team Rocket. If I did I'd fangirl scream and stick to James like Jessibelle does. And, PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!! And a really frickin sad cliffie. I still can't beleive I made Chapter 5 end like it will.

...

"Jess!" Meowth cried, baring his teeth and running over to James, claws ready.

"Retract them now," James said, pressing the knife against Jessie's neck.

Luminia cried a warning to Meowth, something like "Meow meow MEOWTH!!" which would translate to: "Meowth, do as he says!"

Meowth ignored her and picked up speed.

"RETRACT THEM!!" James bellowed, pressing the knife even harder against Jessie's neck so that blood scarlet as his eyes slowly stained the pocketknife.

Meowth stopped at once and retracted his claws. The last thing he needed was to watch Jessie die because he'd knocked over the box.

"Yes, yes, that's right James. Kill her now. NOW DAMMIT!!" came an impatiant voice. Jessie regognized the voice instantly, hardly beleiving who it was. Though her incounter with him earlier should have made it a bit clear why he gave them the box.

"B-boss?" she asked, knowing the horrible answer.

"Yup. Why not I explain it because you're gonna die anyways?" Without waiting for an answer, he started explain. "You see, you have to be the worst. Rockets. Ever. I have a soft spot for James, however. So he was my target. I figured he could just kill you two, and he would be paired up with someone good."

"You monster," Pure James spat.

Jessie shared Pure James' feelings. "You bas- Ow..." she wimpered, the knife sinking a bit deeper.

"Jaaammeeesssseeeyyyyy..."

Pure James would have hit his head on a desk if there was one there. "Now Jessibelle's here? This HAS to be my worst nightmare."

"James, what are you doing? You're killing her? FOR ME??" Jessibelle held James' hand.

"GET OFF ME, YOU HELLRAISER!!" James hurled her into a rock and she was knocked out.

Pure James couldn't help but smiling. "I can live with that."

Meowth saw his chance. "Come on, Luminia!!" he said, sinking his teeth into James' hand.

"OUCH!!" James cried, dropping the knife and holding his hand.

Pure James felt a sharp bit of pain go through his palm. "I suppose it is still my body, after all..." he reasoned.

Jessie smiled. "Thanks again, Meowth. Luminia! Come on!"

The small Meowth nodded, hopping onto her free shoulder. "I wonder if twerp has fire insurance..." she heard Jessie wonder aloud.

James swore under his breath. "This isn't over yet." He raised his hand and once again the whirlwind came, hurling Jessie against the ground. "You know, puppet," (he calls James "puppet") "that Jessibelle chick is creepy..."

Pure James rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. And going around killing people with a pocketknife isn't?"

James thwacked the side of his head so Pure James fell over and rolled a few feet. "Ouchies..." he murmered.

"Hey, hey hey heyheyhey wait up Jessie!" Brock cried, carrying Misty and running after Jessie.

"You're catching up then! I'm not stopping!"

"Understandible," Ash shrugged.

...

"You know, puppet, I think you love that pink haired freak," James smiled.

"I hate Jessibelle."

"I meant Jessie," James raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well you said freak, so..." Pure James shrugged.

James laughed a bit. "Nice one," he said, sipping a Coke.

"Thankies. Can you let me go now?" Pure James pleaded.

"Ha. Yeah right. I don't even have control over that. That Misty girl... she' s cute, ya know," James looked confused for a bit. He wasn't supposed to have FEELINGS. Feelings. Ew. "You must be getting to me."

"I sure am not. Twerpette is scrawny and... ew," Pure James for once agreed with his possessed self, agreeing with loving Misty.

"Scrawny and ew. That's a new one," James finished off his Coke and crushed the can against his head, throwing it in the trash.

Pure James shuddered. "I sure am creepy with that thing possessing me..."

"Hey!!" James hit his head against the wall, the wall breaking down. "Erm... wasn't expecting that."

"Eeeeeeeeeekkk!!" Pure James squealed.

"Oh god where the hell do you morons keep the advil?" James covered his ears.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." and so on and so forth until James goes insane singing Old MacDonald Had a Farm rocking in the corner sucking his thumb because of Pure James' shriek.

Ha. That'd be so funny.

Like it'd ever happen.

Instead James screamed and started rolling on the floor with his ears covered. Then he got his knife. "Stop it or I stab."

"...You wouldn't."

"I would."

Pure James immediately stopped screaming, for fear that he might actually stab himself in the head. Ow that'd hurt.

James got off the floor. "So I wonder where that woman is now..."

Pure James groaned. "Oh, you're going after her AGAIN today? This reminds me of us and that god dammed Pikachu, always going after it like it was a mission or something."

"Er..."

"Right. It WAS a mission."

James glanced at the unconcious Jessibelle, and followed Jessie's footprints. He finally spotted her by a stream. "Congrats miss. You just won an evening with me," his eyes said "and this knife" as he raised it.

Jessie screamed and grabbed the two Meowths, running away. Fast.

"Wow. I didn't know ANYONE could run that fast in high heels," Brock commented. Misty agreed, while Ash dove in the water to save his reflection from drowning.

"...I just un-intentionally got shot out of the saddle by Jessie," Pure James sobbed for a bit. "I'm so pathetic."

"Anyone wold run away once they saw your face, lover boy," James smirked.

"...I got to hand it to ya, that was a class A burn, man," Pure James felt a bit hurt.

James smiled a twisted little smile that wasn't happy, angry, evil or sad at all. "Thank you. Now to find Jessie..."

"WWWAAAHHH!!"

"That's why ya shouldn't run in high heels, Jess."

"Owwwwwwwww..."

"How convenient," James followed thier voices. They were at the home base, a log cabin with two beds, a nightstand for each of them and a fridge. And a few windows.

"J- James!" Jessie turned around in shock as she heard the door hinges creak a bit.

"Jimmy?" Meowth whimpered. "Oh crap."

Luminia screamed bit and hid behind Jessie's leg, as did Meowth. And Meowth, he looked- ah, nevermind.

"PERVERT!!" Jessie threw a frying pan at Meowth.

"Ow..." Meowth whined, being flattened by the cooking tool.

James brought up the knife. "Die."

Jessie screamed as she dodged the attack. She tripped over Meowth, sending her spraling onto the floor. She heard Luminia yelp and she felt her land on her back.

Jessie expected the knife to plunge into her back in an instant. Instead, the whirlwind (did you forget our little friend Mr. Whirly of Death? No? Good.) came and slammed her into the wall with great force. Blood trickled from a wound in the back of her head. Lots of blood. She was miraculously awake,.

Pure James couldn't take it. "FINE!! FINE!! I give up..." he shouted to the demon.

"Close your eyes so I can take you. Just for a moment, the nyou can open them and say your un heard farewells."

Pure James reluctantly closed his eyes and saw a horrible shape with bat-like wings and blood-red hair. He heard her say, "I am the demon's soul taker. Now say goodbye."

Pure James' eyes shot open so he wouldn't have to see that shape again. He looked at the sweet, beautiful, innocent, frightened Jessie, sitting on the floor, her rosy hair stained with blood. His eyes watered as her saw a bit of mist, and felt so cold, and empty. "Goodbye, Meowth. Goodbye Jessie... my love," he whispered as his eyes slid closed.

...

Told you it was sad! But still more to come! Will James be saved? Will Jessie die? Will they ever realize that that casserole that Jessie left in the oven is burning? Lol. Nevermind that last bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Oooh, this is the last chapter!! Sorry the last one was short, this one is a bit short as well. :) I'm thinking after this I would start a series called the Rocket Chronicles (or however you spell it), and the first book would be the sequel to this. Should i do it?

...

James raised the knife, ready to commit the murder. Just a bit more... more...

"James... stop. Please stop. I hate this. You've already broken my heart enough...yet I still love you..." Jessie pleaded, her eyes slipping closed.

James stopped, dropping the knife. "What... what the hell..." he murmered, his skin restoring his color. His eyes weren't bloody anymore... they were turning back into those soft, emerald eyes that Jessie loved. If only she was awake... and alive. His hair brightened, soon he was the original James. The demon, Mikeru, cursed under her breath and left in search of another pupputish victim.

"J... Jimmy? Dat you?" Meowth asked, walking causiously over to him.

"Yes Meowth. It's me," James smiled, bending down on one knee and scratching Meowth behind the ears. Then he noticed Jessie lying there, motionless and pale as he was when he was possessed. "Oh god. I killed her."

"Feel for her heartbeat," Meowth suggested, a bit dissapointed when the scratching stopped.

"Akwerd." (Sorry, I can NEVER spell that right.)

"Er... right, sorry," Meowth took a bit to catch on there.

James couldn't cry. He'd already shed each of his last tears for her. "Meowth. Come here."

Meowth nodded. "What is it, Jim?" he asked, hoping to be petted or something like that.

"I think I should go."

Meowth whimpered, his eyes a bit watery. "Jimmy? Don't go! Why should you? Who's gonna cheer us up after you leave?"

"I have no clue. But what if that demon thing comes back? You might not be so lucky and I might actually kill you. Look what happened to Jessie," James answered, getting Meowth off his lap and walking towards the door, grabbing the silver knob. "So this is goodbye. Make sure to forget me, okay?"

"No. I'm gonna miss you if you leave," Meowth grabbed onto James' leg.

"Cross my heart, Meowth, I swear I'll miss you too. But I just don't want you guys hurt. You be happy with your lady friend or whatever you're calling her," James shook his leg a bit, Meowth clawing him so he wouldn't go. "Come on, at least have the decency to retract your claws, man."

"Fine," Meowth sighed, doing as James said and falling off his leg. "How about a hug before you go, Jimmy?"

James turned around, looked down, and smiled. "Of course, Meowth," he said, bending down on one knee and opening his arms. Meowth jumped up and wrapped his arms around James' neck, his tail curled up for some strange, unexplicable reason. (I just couldn't resist that, sorry people.)

Meowth sighed. "Will ya remember us, Jimmy?"

James nodded. "Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?"

"Ya promise?"

"I promise. I should go now," James got up and grabbed a picture of the tree of them. Hugging it tightly to his chest, he exhaled heavily. "Alright. Goodbye, Meowth. If Jessie is alive, just tell her that I'm dead. I don't want her to go out and look for me. She might get hurt again." He turned the knob in reluctance, and ran out.

Meowth watched out the window as his ebony sillouete was engulfed and swallowed by the shadows of the dark, clouded night.

Mere seconds after James closed the door and dissapeared, Jessie's eyes fluttered open.

...

The End.

I really am hoping to write a sequal. Sorry that was so short. If you send me a reveiw approving of the series, them chances are high I'll do it. :)


End file.
